


Keep the Fire Lit

by hannibae (xstarxchaserx)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the smutty tags make it seem so much more porn than it is, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post Case Couch Canoodling, Riding, Smut, Top!Harry, a little bit of, bottom!Draco, it's all really very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstarxchaserx/pseuds/hannibae
Summary: "He stripped off his sodding cloak and uniform right in the entrance hall, vanishing them upstairs with an exhausted flick of his wand. He toed off his boots and socks and sent them away too, leaving him standing in just his jeans and a t-shirt he had stolen from Harry’s wardrobe that morning. He padded through the house, toward the glow of the fire from the living room where he hoped he would find --.Perfect."After a bitter cold night and a case gone wrong, Draco needs some help getting warm.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Keep the Fire Lit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> This is my gift for Kitty! I do hope you enjoy xx

It was cold. Bitter cold. The sort of cold that sinks into your bones and stays there. 

And Draco was so bloody sick of it. 

There had been a case, one that kept him out in the disgusting weather much later than it should have. His new partner, Alex, was useless, fresh out of training and dumb as a doornail. He wasn’t even sure how the boy had made it through the admissions testing, to be honest. Draco would give anything to have his old partner back. Harry had been incredible to see in the field, quick on the draw and much smarter than he had ever been given credit for. They had fought and bickered so much in the beginning until it all came to a head one night in the locker room when Harry had pushed him up against the wall of the showers and fucked him senseless. 

They went on to solve so many cases together that the Ministry showered them with awards. They were asked to lead a training on team building for the department, how to overcome differences and support your partner in the field regardless. They spent hours laughing about the thought of Robards’ face when they told the newest recruits that some good old fashioned Spartan shield mating really did work. 

(They turned down the opportunity to teach. They wouldn’t have been able to keep a straight face, afterall.)

Slowly, their post-case trysts turned into spending the night at each others’ flats. That turned into sleepy Sunday mornings with breakfast in bed and slow, luxurious sex with sunlight streaming in through the curtains. It turned into weeknight dinners and watching movies on the couch and whispered confessions of love in the middle of a duel with a vicious black market creature trafficker that landed Harry in St. Mungo’s. After Draco spent three days by his bedside without sleeping, there was no possible way they could have hidden their relationship any longer. Auror partners couldn’t also be romantic partners, DMLE rules were very clear on it. 

And so Draco ended up with some baby faced idiot who kept them ankle deep in snow and slush and freezing rain for 6 hours only to blow the whole damn thing by sneezing and alerting the potion dealers they had been staking out. It took every bit of Draco’s self control, what little there was of it, to not kill him right then and there. 

As it was, they had to spend an extra hour at the Ministry explaining to Robards how the mission was blown. To the Head Auror’s credit, he made Alex stay and do all of the paperwork, in triplicate, by hand, while Draco was free to go home. 

_Finally,_ he thought as Grimmauld Place came into view. 

It always gave him a thrill when he stepped onto the landing and felt the wards part like silk for him. It was a signal of trust, something hard won from Harry, and it let him know that he was home. Well, home enough. He still had his own flat, but he spent more nights than not at Harry’s lately. It was one of those things that just ended up happening and that neither of them had been brave enough to bring up. Soon, soon they’d have to, but for now, things were good as they were. 

He stripped off his sodding cloak and uniform right in the entrance hall, vanishing them upstairs with an exhausted flick of his wand. He toed off his boots and socks and sent them away too, leaving him standing in just his jeans and a t-shirt he had stolen from Harry’s wardrobe that morning. He padded through the house, toward the glow of the fire from the living room where he hoped he would find --. 

_Perfect._

Harry was sitting on the couch reading, his glasses sliding a bit down his nose. His hair was pulled back into a messy little bun, and the fire cast a warm glow over his already warm brown skin. He looked up as Draco got closer, but without waiting for proper acknowledgement, Draco climbed into Harry’s lap and shoved his nose into the crook of his neck. 

“Baby, you’re freezing. What on earth happened?” Harry asked, already pulling the massive crocheted blanket off the back of the couch, a gift from Molly that Draco would never, ever make fun of for its clashing colors every again because it was _warm_.

“My partner’s an idiot.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“No. Too cold.” 

“Okay.”

Harry adjusted, lifting Draco and pulling him more comfortably onto his lap, so one of Draco’s legs sat on either side of Harry’s. Draco let himself be moved, content to slowly be warming up. Harry wrapped his arms around him and used his back to support the book he was reading, getting back to it. 

They stayed like that, warm and comfortable, for what felt like ages. No longer freezing and frustrated, Draco took notice of the position he found himself in. They had been together for well over a year, but there was almost nothing that could keep Draco from getting hot in a whole other way while straddling his lover’s lap. He did exactly what one would expect of him. 

He shoved his still very cold hands up the back of Harry’s shirt, making him yelp. There was a thud of a book, drowned out by Draco’s laughter, which only got more hysterical as Harry started to tickle him. 

Draco squirmed in Harry’s lap, begging through his laughter. “No, please! Ugh, why are you doing this to me?” 

Harry chuckled and redoubled his efforts. “Why am I doing this to you? Who was the one that shoved their cold hands up my shirt? Don’t you think you deserve this?”  
“No please! I’ll be good!”

“Promise?”

“I promise! I promise, I’ll be good!” 

Harry finally relented and Draco tried to push away, but Harry’s arms pulled him close again. “Nope, not so fast. You don’t get to just hop off now that you’ve finished using me as a personal space heater.” 

“Oh?” Draco nipped lightly on Harry’s neck. “Is there a way that I could thank you for your kindness?” 

“You’ve had a long day, baby. I’m more than okay just holding you for a bit longer.” Draco pushed his hips down, feeling Harry’s hard cock pressing against him and relishing in the small gasp Harry let slip. “You could harden a dead man, love. Doesn’t mean we have to act on it if you aren’t up for it.”

“I’m always up for it if you are, Harry. I can’t think of a better way to finish warming up.”

Harry didn’t need any further reassurance before he ran his fingers through Draco’s hair and tugged him into a kiss. Soft and slow exploration very quickly gave way to rougher and deeper kisses. Harry tugged Draco’s head back, exposing his neck for kisses and bites that would leave bruises on the fair and sensitive skin. Draco scrambled at Harry’s jeans, trying to undo his fly, but Harry slapped his hands away. 

“No, love, I’m working on keeping you warm, remember?” 

“Being naked is better for sharing body heat.”

“Is that so?” Before Draco could really catch the hungry tone in Harry’s voice, his clothes had all vanished, leaving him naked and pressed up against Harry’s still clothed body. 

“What are you--?”

“Just listening to you, love. You said it would be better to keep you warm if you were naked, so…” 

Draco opened his mouth to argue, but all that came out was a moan. Harry had tugged his head back and wrapped his free hand around Draco’s already leaking cock. The combined sensations rocketed Draco close to the edge, made all the more precarious when Harry’s mouth latched on to his nipple and bit down lightly. 

“Fuck, Harry!”

“Mmm… If you say please.” Draco squirmed, trying to pretend that he hadn’t heard, but Harry pushed. “Ask me nicely, Draco. Ask me so nicely to fuck you and I will. You want to feel my cock in you, you don’t you? Hm? Ask me for it, baby.”

“Please, Harry…”

Harry’s pace was relentless, stroking Draco’s cock from root to tip. “Come on, Draco. Please what? You want to cum with my cock inside you, don’t you? Then ask me properly.”

“Please fuck me, Harry. Please, please…”

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Harry said with a laugh. A few murmured spells, to cleans and lubricate, and Harry was reaching between Draco’s spread thighs to run a finger around Draco’s hole. It didn’t take much pressure before he was able to slip his finger inside, and he quickly followed it with a second and a third. 

Draco’s eyes had slipped mostly closed, glazed over and dazed with pleasure. His hips rocked of their own volition, trying to take Harry’s fingers deeper, and it wasn’t until Harry muttered reassurances that he realized he had been begging for more out loud. He felt so empty when Harry removed his fingers, empty and hollow and desperate to be filled again. He whined, and Harry hurried his movements. 

Harry didn’t even bother stripping fully. He undid the fly to his jeans, yanking his belt open, and scooting them and his pants down just enough for his cock to bob free. “Come on, Draco. Lift your hips. That’s it, baby. That’s it…” Harry pulled Draco down, filling him in one fell swoop, and just held him there, relishing in the feeling. 

When he loosened his grip, he moved his hands to Draco’s hips, and set a steady pace. Draco’s hips rose and fell, taking Harry deeper into him, and trying to set a faster and harder rhythm. 

“Keep it slow, baby. Let’s draw this out. Let me feel you around me, so tight and hot and good. You are being so good for me, just like you promised.”

A slight adjustment had Harry’s cock hitting right against Draco’s prostate on every thrust, and he reached for his cock to help himself over the edge. 

“No. You love having a cock inside you, yeah? Cum from just that, then, baby. Cum on my cock. You can do that for me, can’t you, Draco?”

Draco whined again, hating himself only slightly that it seemed to be a habit now, but he nodded. He was grateful when Harry’s grip on his hips loosened enough for him to chase his pleasure. He moved faster, rocking his hips down to Harry’s, taking his cock as deep as he could. 

“That’s it, Draco. You can do it. You’re so good, baby, so fucking good. Gonna make me cum inside you if you keep that up.”

“Fuck, yes, please,” Draco said, the first full words he had managed since Harry had pushed into him. 

“You want that? Want me to fill you up, hm? Then cum for me. Do it, Draco. Do it now, I know you can.”

And Draco did. His vision went white, all his focus on the clenching of his muscles and, vaguely, somewhere at the edges of his awareness, was the stutter in Harry’s rhythm and the long groan as he flooded Draco’s hole. 

For a long stretch of time, the only sound that filled the space was the fire crackling and their panting as they tried to catch their breath. 

They eventually rearranged onto the couch, with Draco pressed alongside Harry, his head resting on Harry’s chest. 

“Feel better?” Harry asked.

“Mmm, yes, thank you.”

“You know, if Williams is that shite of a partner, we could always break up and I can go back to --. Oof!”

He laughed as he rubbed his chest where Draco had punched him. 

“Don’t ever let me hear you joke about something like that again.”

“Fine, fine, I won’t. How about something not a joke? Move in with me.” 

Draco pushed himself up onto his elbow so he could look Harry in the face. “Are you being serious?”

“That is what it means when something is ‘not a joke,’ yes.”

“Don’t be a dick, this is important. Are you sure?”

“Yes, absolutely. I want you to move in with me. I want you to help me put up a Christmas tree and decorate the house and spend Christmas and New Year’s Eve with me and wake up next to me every morning without having to worry about if you brought a fresh set of robes with you or if you’d have to leave again. So… Move in with me.”

“When?”

“Now? We can pack up your flat this weekend. I’ve already made room in the closet and there’s plenty of extra bedrooms if you want your own space and--.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Harry.”


End file.
